


Stacks

by toboyu



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, love confessions at 2am for my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboyu/pseuds/toboyu
Summary: “Stan, when you texted me at two in the morning telling me there’s been a dilemma, I didn’t think you meant that you cooked too many pancakes.”





	Stacks

stan: _kyle_  
stan: _kyle_  
stan: _kyle wake up_

kyle: tf you want  
stan: _listen_  
stan: _you got to come over right now_  
stan: _there’s been a dilemma_  
kyle: dilemma?  
kyle: impressive  
kyle: my vocabs starting to get to you  
stan: _dude shut up_  
stan: _just come over_  
kyle: be there in 10 

“Stan, when you texted me at two in the morning telling me there’s been a dilemma, I didn’t think you meant that you cooked too many pancakes.” 

“Well, what else could I have meant?” Stan asked nonchalantly, as he grabbed Kyle’s hand, leading him to the kitchen, Kyle letting him drag him around freely. 

“I don’t know! You got hurt? Maybe too hungover? You’ve done a lot more fucked up things than making too many _pancakes."_

When they finally got to the kitchen, Kyle’s complaints suddenly came to a stop. He turned to look at Stan, dead in the eye. 

“... How high were you when you decided this was a good idea?” Kyle asked, in complete seriousness.  
“Listen, it was one in the morning, and I was hungry.” Stan said.  
“You practically used the entire box! We’re not a family of six!” He exclaimed.  
“I wish.” Stan said. He rolled his eyes, getting two plates.  
“Can’t you just ask your family to help you finish it?” Kyle asked. He stood there dumbly, still staring at the ridiculous amount of pancakes Stan had cooked. There must’ve been at least, what, a stack of twenty? The whole house smelled of cheap batter and syrup. It was a wonder nobody woke up. 

Stan shook his head, “Mom and Shelly are trying to do this Mommy and Daughter diet thing to bond or whatever, and my Dad’s been afraid of eating pancakes since apparently Aunt Jemima haunts him in his sleep.” 

“Sounds like him.” Kyle mused. He opened one of the drawers, getting out two pairs of forks and knives for them to use. Stan’s house was basically his second home, he knew it as well as he knew the back of Stan’s hand. 

They got their share of pancakes, propping themselves in front of the TV with their TV trays, watching old reruns of _Terrance and Phillip._

“Y’know, watching them as adults, I’m pretty sure Phillip was gay for Terrance.” Stan said.  
“Adults.” Kyle scoffed, a certain fondness in his voice, “Stan, we’re barely seventeen.”  
_“Still.”_ Stan said, “Okay, as _almost_ adults, I’m just saying they seem kinda gay.”  
“They do.” Kyle nodded, “I mean, look at the way Phillip looks at Terrance! They’re practically eye-fucking!”  
“Basically eye-fucking.” Stan agreed.  
“Dude, I’m stuffed. I’m not eating anymore.” Kyle groaned, as he pushed the TV tray away, leaning on Stan instead. Stan eventually pushed his TV tray away as well, happily taking Kyle into his arms. 

He should be used to this by now. Being in Stan’s arms was something he had naturally grown accustomed to ever since they were kids. Two halves of a whole, it was like they grew together so their bodies could accommodate one another. He loved Stan’s body. He loved how Stan had just the right amount of squish for him to squeeze, although it was starting to go away due to the constant football practices. 

Everything always felt so right when they hugged. Like the textbook definition of a hug - he felt so safe in his arms, he never wanted him to let go. Stan was so oblivious sometimes, Kyle was lucky they only acted intimate like this when it was dark, so he wouldn’t see how flushed his cheeks were. He remembered complaining to Kenny about it, the blonde rolling his eyes back at him simply, telling him that when Stan realized Kyle liked him, that’s when pigs would fly. 

_“Was it that obvious?”_ Kyle had asked one day, a desperate, panicked look on his face after Kenny laughed at how flustered Kyle had been acting at Clyde’s party last night.  
“Yeah,” Kenny snickered, “Don’t worry about it, though. Stan probably didn’t notice.” 

His feelings must’ve shown. Stupid, Broflovski, he groaned. He wish he could’ve been more subtle. He also wished Stan wouldn’t be so oblivious and realized that he just _loved_ him. 

But whatever. He should just be happy he’s there, right? 

“Hmm… three.” Stan murmured.  
“What?” Kyle said, pulse quickening a bit, because he had been sure Stan was already asleep.  
“You’ve sighed three times.” Stan said.  
“You count my sighs?”  
“You do it a lot.” Stan said, “It’d make a good drinking game.” he laughed, grinning at Kyle’s light shove.  
“Shut up.” Kyle said. 

“What’s on your mind?” Stan asked.  
“Nothing.” Kyle fibbed.  
“You sure?” Stan asked. 

“Well, it’s just-” Kyle said, pausing hesitantly, as he met Stan’s eyes. They were practically piercing through him. 

“What?” Stan asked. 

“Well, don’t you think it’s kind of weird that we hug, and cuddle, and visit each other and stuff?” He asked. He hated the way his voice sounded. Croaky and weak. The words came out all choked up, and not at all the way he wished he sounded. 

“Weird?” Stan repeated, “I don't think it's weird.” 

“Really?” Kyle said, his voice suddenly unamused. He looked at Stan with a dumbfounded expression. He’s actually terrified, but he can’t let him see that. “So you don’t think it’s weird at all that we hold hands, that I’m at your fucking beck and call and will come to your house at two in the morning, that we’ll sleep in the same bed, that we share the same clothes, that I know the password to your phone and you know the password to mine?” 

“No... isn’t that super best friends do?” Stan says. 

And now Kyle wants to scream. He wants to scream and cry and slap Stan in his stupid, handsome face. He wants to have a fit, to make a _scene._ To scream in his teen anguish and let the whole entire world know how stupid frustrated he was with this boy sitting in front of him. 

“Kyle, what are you trying to say?”  
“Why are you being so calm?”  
“Why are you acting so aggressive?” Stan asked. 

_“Because!”_ Kyle exclaimed, “Because I’ve liked you for as long as I can remember, and when we do shit like this, all it does reaffirm the fact that we’re friends and nothing else! And it’s like, I come here, hoping that maybe something will change. Maybe it’ll be different, maybe it’ll finally click in his thick skull that I’m in love him, and that I’ve been in love with him since the moment I met him.” Kyle said, sounding bitter, “But the same thing always happens. Do you know how painful it is being this close to someone you love, when the other person doesn’t know? It’s awful! And-”

He’s suddenly cut off by a clashing pair of lips, Kyle’s eyes widening like saucers. He wants to complain, to politely push Stan off for a brief moment so he can finish telling him off about how he’s made him feel like an unrequited piece of shit for _years._ But now that Stan’s lips were on his, all of those thoughts seemed to drift away, and Kyle realized that this was what he’s wanted for so long. 

He didn’t realize how much his throat had hurt from yelling so much. He’s never actually kissed anyone before. (He’s a loser, he knows) Kisses always seemed so passionate and fiery on television, it was so different in real life. Or maybe it was just because Kyle was inexperienced and sucked at kissing. 

“You’re thinking too much.” Stan muttered, as he parted their lips only for a moment. “Just relax.” 

And he did. He found himself letting Stan do most of the work, letting his lips get kissed and worked on. He lowered his shoulders, letting out a short breath, all his negative thoughts eroding away with every small slip of tongue and the occasional nose bump Stan did. He slowly leaned towards the other, resting his arms on Stan’s shoulders, letting himself get as close to him as he could possibly get. His lips were warm, tasting sweet like syrup, and all he wanted to do was drown in Stan and never return. 

When they do part their lips, Kyle couldn’t help but ache for more. (He’s greedy, he knows) 

“We can’t kiss forever.” Stan grins, “We need to breathe, you know.” 

Kyle sighed as he leaned onto the other. Everything about Stan was so warm. “I wish we didn’t.” He muttered, and for a while they sat in a peaceful silence, the dark blue morning light beginning to glow within the Marsh Residence. 

“So… are you going to explain what that kiss was all about?” Kyle asked, but Stan’s too busy staring at him. 

“Dude…” Stan said, his eyes filled open with astonishment, his mouth hanging open, slightly ajar.  
“What?” Kyle said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Nothing, it’s just, you look really pretty looking all kissed out n’ stuff.” Stan grinned, smiling proudly at what a mess he had made out of Kyle. His hair and shirt tugged in all sort of directions. A small claim by Stan, that Kyle was his. 

“Stan!” 

“Fine, sorry, I was distracted.” Stan said, as he wiped his lips. “Um.” 

It got quiet for a moment, and only then did it begin to sink in how intimate and vulnerable this whole thing was. It was scary. Like they had been stripped from everything, bare naked with nothing to hide. All their emotions and thoughts sitting there, unspooled out in the open for them to see and judge. And it was terrifying, because what if the other person didn’t accept you? What were you supposed to do then? 

“I’ve liked you… for a really long time.” Stan says quietly. “Maybe not as long as I can remember, but definitely long enough for it to mean something.” He said. 

He was more nervous than Kyle was. Kyle had practically exploded, all his words coming out at once. Stan was being more cautious. Was he scared too? Kyle bit the bottom of his lips, unsure of how to comfort the other. He wanted to hold onto him and tell him it was okay, but he also wanted Stan to get it all out now, and he knew that if he wanted his confession, he had to take all the awkward scrunches, problematic tears, and apologies that came with it. 

“And I’m really sorry I made you feel that way. I didn’t mean it, I’d never hurt you on purpose, you know that. It’s just, I didn’t want to ruin what we had.” 

“What did we have?” Kyle ask. 

“Well, this!” Stan said, gesturing around them. “You know… what you said earlier? You coming to my house at ungodly hours to put up with me, sleeping with me, listening to me…. I’m so lucky to have you, you know. Not everyone has that. My Mom’s so lonely, and she always tells me how lucky I am to have you. I’m lucky to have someone who knows me almost better than I do,” Stan said. 

“And it’s _scary._ It’s scary loving you. Because I’m offering you everything I have, and what if that’s not enough for you?” Stan said, “And what if you stop liking me? What if you get sick of putting up with me? What if one day, I call you, telling you I’ve made too many pancakes, and I need someone to help me finish it, and you tell me to fuck off? Who else am I going to call? 

“I’ve kept trying to avoid it- this talk, you getting any closer, because what if I told you I loved you with all my being and you rejected me? How could I recover from that?” Stan said, voice nearly broken, “So it was easier if I did this. It was easier to keep you at bay instead, and just pretend.” Stan concluded, sitting back, nodding. 

“Pretend what?”  
“That you were mine.” Stan said quietly, eyes still closed, an awful longing in his voice.

“Stan…” Kyle said, unsure of how to react. “I-”  
“You know I love you, right?” Stan blurted. His voice was calm, but there was a quiet fear in his eyes.  
“I know. I love you too.” Kyle admitted quietly. And it was barely even a second before their lips found each other again, a wave of comfort and relief surging on them, and it was only a minute more when it began to dawn on them what had just happened. 

“Wait, so does this mean we’re a thing now?” Stan asked.  
“When have we ever _not_ been a thing? We’ve always been together no matter what.” Kyle laughed, and he laughed even harder at Stan’s dumbfounded face as he kissed him on the nose to appease his new boyfriend. His still Super Best Friend.  
“I want to hear you say it.” Stan pouted, which made Kyle laugh once more.  
“Fine. Stanley Marsh, will you be my boyfriend?” Kyle asked.  
“Why, yes, Kyle Broflovski, I'd be honored.” Stan smiled, as he pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss, never mind the rolling the credits of the Terrance and Phillip documentary they had been watching, nor how the sun was beginning to peek through the sky, almost as though it was afraid to rise, or that it meant that it was morning and that anyone from Stan’s family could’ve walked in on them kissing at any moment. 

“Stan, can we go to your room? I want to sleep.”  
“You don’t want to keep making out with this handsome face?” Stan laughed.  
“Of course I do.” Kyle said, rolling his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Just in the privacy of your room where your Dad doesn’t walk in on us.”  
“I guess that makes sense.” Stan said, as he stood up reluctantly, looking tiredly at the small mess they made in the living room. Thrown pillows and blankets everywhere, with stacks of uneaten pancakes on the TV trays. 

“There’s still a lot left.” Kyle commented, as he began to tidy up the place a bit. One of the redeeming qualities Sharon loved about Kyle.  
“We should just give it to Kenny.” Stan said, as he took their leftover pancakes to save for later. He already knew the rest in the kitchen would be left untouched by his family.  
“That sounds like a good idea.” Kyle yawned, as he folded the TV trays, putting them away.  
“Tired?” Stan asked.  
“Most people are after they confess to their crush at three in the morning.” Kyle laughed. 

“I guess so.” Stan chuckled, as he took Kyle’s hand once more, taking him up to his room, where they planned to sleep for the rest of the day. No words were exchanged between the two as they dozed off in Stan’s bed. Kyle blushed as fiercely as he possibly could while the sunlight streamed down his face, with absolutely no intention of hiding it.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy guess who got sucked into the sp fandom??? (rip me) 
> 
> /// 
> 
> I was supposed to write a bonus scene with Stan and Kyle bringing Kenny the pancakes but I got lazy soz lads (´ー｀) 
> 
> link to [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/stansu75) (feel free to screech or send requests)


End file.
